


Thunderstorms

by melonelone



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood and Injury, Creepypasta, Creepypasta/reader - Freeform, Death Threats, F/M, Kidnapping, No Aftercare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonelone/pseuds/melonelone
Summary: It seems storms aren't always relaxing.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Thunderstorms

Rain pounded hard against the window of your bedroom. It was the early hours of the morning by now, and as tired as you were, you just couldn't sleep. You loved storms and didn't wanna miss a thing. Staring out the window, watching the lightning break in the sky, you thought about how nothing could beat a good storm. They relaxed you, seemingly melting all your stress away. You felt your shoulders drop a little, smiling at the scene outside, finding serenity in Mother Nature's rage.

With one particular strike of lightning, though, there appeared to be a figure by the woods. Your eyes widened, but as the sky lit up again, there was nothing there anymore. You wondered if it was just your imagination, and when lighting kept flashing and the illumination showed nobody, you decided you were just seeing things. Despite this, you couldn't shake the dread and the feeling that you were being watched. Chalking it up to paranoia, you shut your curtains and decided you should probably sleep now, especially if you were starting to see things.

You got into your bed, laying there for a bit, trying to relax. Why were you so off put? It was just your imagination after all, but the rain and thunder was only making you more unnerved, even if they typically calmed you down. With the storm raging on, you wouldn't be able to hear a stranger sneaking around your house and that scared you. You knew you were just being irrational, you needed to calm down and sleep already. Shutting your eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, you were slowly lulled to sleep. Just as your brain was finally starting to rest and dreams were making their way to you, you heard something click inside your room.

Your eyes shot open, and you turned towards the window. It was still shut but.. there was water on the floor? It was too dark to see anything further from that area, but you felt lucky you could even see that far thanks to the lightning. Was there a leak in your window letting the rain in? You sighed and got up, throwing your blanket off of you and walking towards the window. While there was water on and around the window, you couldn't see any rain coming in from anywhere. That feeling of being watched came back. You felt your body tense up, and you turned around to the darkness of your room. You saw something glinting from the dark void ahead of you. It looked metallic.

"Oh, you're a pretty one." You heard a voice coming from the direction you were staring in, causing you to sharply gasp and jump back a little. It was deep and foreboding, sounding a little demonic.

"Very pretty.." He continued. You looked around for something you could use as a weapon, settling on the TV remote on your nightstand. You heard the man's footsteps getting closer and closer to you, and you tried backing away until you hit a corner, effectively trapping yourself.

When he finally came into view, you felt your blood drain from your face. He wore all black; black hoodie, black jeans, black combat boots, and black gloves. The only thing with color was his mask. It was navy blue, with two large circles where the eyes would be. A black substance appeared to be coming from the eyeholes, dripping onto the floor along with the rain he was drenched in. It was horrifying to say the least. He was also holding a scalpel and you figured that's what you saw in the darkness earlier. He took slow steps towards you, instilling fear into you. Your heart pounded in your chest, you could hear it in your ears. Your grip around the remote tightened.

He stopped walking though, and you assumed he was staring at you, although you couldn't really tell due to his mask. It felt like an eternity passed until he lunged himself at you. You quickly swung the remote at his head, using all the strength and momentum your body had to offer. With a hard smack, the batteries came flying out of the mechanism and the man fell to the floor, growling. But it soon turned to laughter. You felt dread and confusion make themselves apparent on your face.

"You know, it's hard enough to come across attractive ones, let alone ones who are willing enough to fight back." He stared at you, sizing you up. You glared at him, trying to hide your fear. In a deep voice, you barked a question at him.

"What the fuck do you want?" You put your hands on your hips and stood before him. Clearly, it threw him off guard. He wasn't expecting you to sound like that or for you to act so demanding in the face of death. You were thankful for having a threatening voice in this moment, even if it was strange for a girl. You hoped it would ward him off. He just chuckled though.

"Are you trying to scare me?" You took a deep breath in, and felt you had made a grave mistake. You tried to brace yourself for whatever was gonna come next, readying yourself into an attack position.

"I'll show you scary." With that being said, he quickly rose to his feet and lunged at you again, grabbing your wrist before you could hit him again. He pushed you into the wall behind you, back and head slamming against it harshly. With a single squeeze, you could feel your bones crushing, and you cried out, trying to pry off his arm with your free hand. The remote you were holding fell to the floor. He laughed darkly, finding demented pleasure in your pain.

"I love the way you scream.. such a contrast from how you thought you could speak to me just a few seconds ago." With a sickening snap from your wrist, he let go, backing up a little and letting you drop to your knees as you screamed in agony. The pain was intense, causing you to sweat. You tried taking breaths in and out to focus on something else, until he kicked you in the chest, air being knocked out of your lungs immediately. Slamming into the wall again, you felt cold dread spill across your chest, along with the dull pain from being kicked there. You were gonna die tonight. Hot tears welled up in your eyes and fell down your cheeks. But you had to fight. Stumbling to get back up, the intruder turned his head to the side, like a dog would.

Then, he raised his foot and stomped on your back, making you drop back to the floor as he held you in place. He started increasing the pressure and you dug your nails into the wood beneath you, despite one of your hands being broken. You didn't wanna lose your pride by giving in and telling him to stop. You wanted to beat him and make him regret even thinking of coming to your house. But you didn't know what else to do. Through teary eyes and shaky breath, you begged him to stop, feeling weaker than ever. This made him laugh again.

"And why should I stop? Hmm? I find it laughable that you're pleading for your life to me." You swallowed at this. What could you even say? Try to reason with him? Your mind went blank. Before you could say anything, though, he spoke up.

"Although, I have to say, I find you very cute. Maybe I'll let you off easy tonight." You felt hope spring up in you, was he gonna let you live?

"Though, of course, I believe I deserve a fair trade." That puzzled you. Trade? Trade what? He took his boot off your back and turned you over. He grabbed your ankles and dragged you away from the wall, bringing you to the middle of the room. He straddled you and you started connecting the pieces, not wanting to accept that he meant  _that_.  He took his gloves off, revealing grey skin, with a slight tint of blue. He had large claws as well. What the hell? You had to be seeing this wrong, and you reasoned that it was because it was dark. But he saw your dumbfounded face and laughed that evil laugh again, confirming that what you were seeing was real.

"Shocked?" He asked you, taking one clawed finger to your jaw, lightly tracing down to your chin. He removed his hand from your face and brought it down to your stomach, raising your shirt.

"Wait!" You started. He stopped what he was doing and stared at you.

"Y-You know you don't have to do this to me.. I'm sure there's something else you want, right?" You said with a nervous smile.

"Then should I take your organs like I originally planned? I thought I was letting you off the hook easy but if you wish to die instead..." He took his scalpel out of his hoodie pocket. Organs? You quickly took your statement back, and he put his scalpel away with a satisfied 'hmm'. He lifted his mask up to show his mouth, though. Razor sharp teeth, and that bluish-grey skin again. You could see him smirk now, he knew you were terrified. He wasn't human.

He brought his face to yours and forcefully kissed you. You tried moving your head away, but he grabbed your jaw and held you in place. His other hand was rubbing the side of your thigh. You could feel him biting and licking your lower lip, clearly wanting you to open your mouth, but you wouldn't budge. He took his face away from yours with a frown. He grabbed your throat tightly, surprising you and making it impossible to breathe.

"Do what I fucking want you to do or else I wont hesitate to slit that pretty little throat of yours and eat your insides." Your eyes widened again and you nodded your head, heart pounding. He let go of your neck with a pleased smile, and when he went in to kiss you again, you opened your mouth for him. His tongue felt huge in your mouth, and at this point you were 100% sure he wasn't human. His saliva felt very hot, which was in complete contrast to his ice cold skin. Pulling away from you, he licked his lips. You tasted blood and death on your tongue now, and it was fucking repulsive. You wondered why you had gotten so unlucky to encounter this man.. creature. Demon? Regardless of what he was, you knew you didn't want him touching you, especially not like this.

He started licking your neck, dragging his tongue slowly up before bringing it back down. Then, without warning, he bit down into your throat, causing you to cry out. It was so painful. He held your wrists in place by either side of your head to stop you from instinctually holding over the wound. He started licking up the blood, the heat from his tongue making it ache further, and then he spoke again.

"You know, after trying some of your blood, I'm considering killing you again. You just taste so good..." You felt your blood start to boil, you were giving him what he wanted so it was only fair he didn't kill you. Your face turned into a scowl and that only made him smile. He went back to sucking up your blood like a vampire. Eventually, he got off you, seemingly disregarding that idea to kill you. You figured it was just an empty threat for him to get off to in the end.

"I have an idea." He stood up and walked over to your bed, sitting on it.

"I want you to strip for me." You were getting up as well, but that threw you for a loop, stopping you in your tracks. He wanted you to strip? You guessed it wasn't too wild of a request, but still..

"And don't try anything funny like running, I'm much faster and stronger than you, I'll make sure you regret it." You got to your feet and felt nervous. He was messing with his scalpel, keeping it balanced between his finger and thigh, occasionally turning it. His posture was very relaxed at the moment, legs spread, and he was somewhat leaned back, propping himself up with his free hand. He had his mask pulled back over his mouth. If he hadn't broken into your room and forced himself on you, you might've even found him attractive right now.

With shaky hands, you started taking your shorts off before he stopped you.

"With passion. Strip like you mean it." You swallowed the lump in your throat. This was shameful to say the least, and you felt a strong heat make its way to your face. You crossed your arms so they made an X shape, and grabbed the bottom of your shirt. With your hips swaying from side to side, you pulled your shirt over your head. Then you bent over, and pulled your shorts off entirely. This left you in your bra and underwear and you could see him palming his very visible erection.

"Come here." He beckoned you with his hand. You sheepishly walked over to him, and he wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. He chuckled to himself as you whimpered.

"You know, you seemed like such a whore doing that." He ground himself into you as he said this, and you moaned a little, turning your head away from him out of embarrassment. His hand was rubbing circles into your back. He pulled his mask up again, revealing that same cocky smirk from earlier.

"I think it's fair to say you're partially enjoying this." You turned your gaze from his face but it was true. You were pretty turned on and you really hated yourself for it. The face you were making only proved it to him more. A mixture of lust and fear. He pushed your hair out of your face and then roughly pulled your head back and to the side. He brought your body towards him, biting and kissing your collarbone and the exposed parts of your chest. Thanks to the neck wound, your upper body was covered in blood. He cleaned it off you with his tongue. You sighed at the feeling. He guided his scalpel up to cut your bra in half, letting it slide off you. He smiled widely at the sight before him, licking his lips. 

He brought his face to your right breast and started kissing it, earning soft noises from you, his hand groping the other one. Despite how good it felt, you wanted to push him off but you remembered that threat from earlier. About how he'd slit your throat. You let your arms lay dormant at your sides and kept your eyes shut. He gave your body a break for a few seconds, taking off his hoodie, revealing a lack of a shirt and more of his unnatural skin tone. 

His build was pretty muscular, he could definitely overpower you, even without his superhuman strength. He had scars all over his body as well, some very deep and others barely even noticeable. You could see his hair, too. Messy and brown, pretty short. God, did you find him attractive and God, did you wanna yell at yourself for if. He wrapped one of his arms around your waist again, pressing your body up against his. He groaned at the feeling, you must've felt so warm against his corpse like body.

He started grinding himself into you again and you could hear his heavy breaths, muffled by his mask. Why wouldn't he take it off, you wondered? Regardless, what he was doing was feeling good and had you sighing into his neck. He pulled you back by your hair again.

"You look so fucking cute right now." He commented. He decided he wanted to switch positions, and had you pinned below him to the mattress in a matter of seconds.

"I wanna see your face when I defile you." Your breathing had increased when he said this, chest rising and falling quickly. Though you couldn't tell if it was from fear or excitement, or maybe even a mixture of both of those things. You felt so wrong getting turned on by this, he was raping you for Christ's sake. But you couldn't seem to help it. He straddled you again, unbuckling his pants, and pulling them off. He then pulled his boxers off as well. As you were staring, you were wondering how in God's name was that gonna fit inside you. He laughed.

"Like what you see?" You just stared up at where his face would be with wide eyes. He pulled your panties off, and you could hear a low groan from inside his mask as he stared. You felt embarrassed, and you tried to close your legs but he was having none of that. Digging his claws violently into your thighs as punishment for trying to hide yourself, he pulled them apart and centered himself with you, the pain making you yelp.

Then, he pushed himself into you with a pretty erotic moan, and despite how turned on you were, it still really hurt. He didn't care though, he wasn't fucking you for your sake. 

"Are you a virgin? You feel like it." You nodded meekly and he only chuckled. He felt pride in being the first one to take you, to deflower you. He thrusted into you at a painfully fast pace, and you started crying from the sharp, throbbing ache. He wiped a tear from your face with his thumb.

"Aww, don't cry. We've barely even started." He said that with a slight mocking tone in his voice. You wanted to beg him to slow down but you knew it would lead to nothing in the end, and he might just hurt you for it. He brought his mask up past his mouth again and kissed you. His hot breath intermingled with your own. He pulled away, though, biting your lower lip harshly.

He started to lift his mask up even further after this, and you finally got a full view of his face. When you went to look him in the eyes you realized there were just empty, black sockets in their place. The sight made you gasp and you held back a scream. How could that be possible? You could see his sick grin at this reaction.

"What? Are you afraid of me?" He said lowly into your ear, hot breath hitting it. 

" **You should be.** "

He lifted your hips further into the air and decided to bite your side, drawing blood again. You groaned in displeasure, and despite the warning he gave earlier, you tried pushing him away. This only made him angry, as you knew it would. But you had to do something to defend yourself. He lifted his head and growled at you, letting go of your hip with one hand to menacingly show you his claws. He made a swift motion across your neck and cut you, not deep enough to cause any serious damage but deep enough to bleed and scare you. With your uninjured hand, you immediately threw it over your throat to try to stop the blood from flowing.

"I told you what would happen if you didn't do what I wanted, correct? Another screw up like that and I'll be sure to kill you and fuck your corpse." You nodded quickly, and he continued to drill into you, black tears dripping onto your body. They were frigid and only made you tense up around him when they made contact with your skin, leaving him groaning every time.

Luckily, it all gradually started hurting less and less but you were finding yourself beginning to enjoy this, much to your dismay. You didn't wanna give him the satisfaction of knowing what he was doing felt good, but your body seemed to betray your wishes as your back involuntarily arched. The strange man on top of you just let out a deep chuckle at this.

"You're so fucking tight, I think I might have to keep you around and make you my personal toy." For some reason, him saying that turned you on and he could tell. He showed that same cocky smirk again.

"Oh, you like that? Do you want me to keep you as my cute little fuck toy? To own you?" You moaned at this, feeling butterflies in your stomach, your fingers gripping the sheets. You were regretting giving into the feeling of pleasure, knowing that you were making a mistake, but being unable to help yourself.

"Then it's settled." He lifted your hips again, hitting into you deeper, which caused you to make more sinful noises.

"You sound like a pornstar, you know that?" Your arms loosely wrapped around him, nails pressing into his back, despite the pain from the earlier hand injury becoming more apparent. His thrusts started losing their rhythm, turning sloppy as he started nearing his climax, his breathing becoming erratic. In your lustful haze, you somehow found the clarity to ask him to not cum inside you, but it either went unheard or he just didn't care. In one particularly powerful thrust, he spilled himself inside you, claws digging into your hips as he grunted, eyes shut tightly. Your own eyes shut as well at this strange feeling, it was really warm and, all in all, felt very odd. Somewhat pleasant though. When he was done, you noticed the sun had started to shine. The storm had passed apparently. You were so busy trying to take in your surroundings that you didn't even notice him disappear.

"Now, I need you to stay still." He said with a syringe full of some strange substance. You were too tired to fight him, and when he injected it into your neck, you fell asleep immediately. He looked around the room, picking up the discarded clothing before dressing the both of you, save for your bra that he destroyed. Your bed had blood stains on it from being forcefully entered as well as being bitten and scratched. Oh well. You were coming with him now. He slung you over his shoulder like you weighed 10 pounds and exited through your window. You would be his perfect little pet from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> another fic written at an early hour LMAO i got the idea for this one at 4 AM when thunder woke me up. hope this one's as good as my last one


End file.
